


Past, present, future

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Genre: Monster Trio (One Piece), Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: After a storm, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji end up on a rock, lost in the middle of the sea,,
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, like FRIENDSHIP - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Past, present, future

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
hope you'll enjoy this and that it is understandable,  
sorry for the mistakes, i'm french!
> 
> i obviously do not own one piece

He was waken up by the sun. He couldn't open his eyes right away and sighed. When he could finally open them, he sat up and looked around him. All he could see was the blue. He could only see the sea, miles and miles away. He thought he was dreaming. **'Are you fucking kidding me?'** he cursed.

**'Oi, you're awake. And I'm the one who sleep a lot, uh'** someone said behind him.

But he wasn't really listening. Or hearing. He stood up, still looking at the ocean in front of him **'Damn it, not again, it can't happen _again_, I must be sleeping that's all'** he whispered to himself. But the swordsman could hear him.

**'Did you knock your head shitty cook?'** he tried again. The man was acting weird and Zoro didn't know why. But once again, the blond ignored him, as he looked up to the sky. _**'What did I do to deserve this? Again? Really?'** _

Tired of getting ignored, the swordsman pushed the blonde who finally looked at him. The cook hadn't notice Zoro before.

**'Where are we?' **

**'How would I know. Somewhere in the middle of the sea.' **

**'Yes, thanks, I've noticed, dumbass. How did we end up here? Can't remember a thing' **

**'Was quite a strong storm. Luffy fell in the sea.'** _'Of course he did'_, the blonde thought. **'We jumped after him. Don't really know after that, but we're here. Luffy's still sleeping. He's here too.'** he said, poiting the young man just behind them, lying on the ground, snoring.

It was becoming hard to breathe for the blonde.** 'This is a whole joke. This can't be real, this – I _can't_'** he muttered. Memories were flashing back and he didn't need any reminder of this part of his life. He looked so angry and anxious.

Zoro was getting worried about the cook. He had never seen him acted that way. **'Oi, calm down, will you?' **

**'How am I supposed to be calm when we're stucked in the middle of the ocean with no food and no water?' the blonde shouted. **

**'What's the matter, shitty cook? The others are going to find us!'**

** 'But we don't have any food!' **

**'So what? Even Luffy can survive a day without eating! We've been through worst than this!'** Zoro snapped back.

He was used with fighting with the blond, but this was something new.

**'You don't know that! It's not fine! You –'** the blonde was shaking **'You don't know how long we're going to be there! You start thinking it will only last a few days but five days turn into twenty and then you end up staying eighty fucking days on a fucking rock in the middle of the fucking sea, with no food, with only rain to drink! And then an old man on the other side of the damn rock is eating his own – his own leg because he gave you all the food he had! He gives up on his dream and his pirate life only for you to survive! And you almost don't because you are lost in that ocean and there's all this water around you with so many fish in it and you can't taste any of it!'**

Zoro felt like the blond was on the edge of exploding. His eyes are red from anger and he shouted louder than the green-haired man ever heard him. And he couldn't do anything but looking at the cook. What could he said, anyway? Both of them stayed silent for a while.

The cook was trying to calm his breathing. He hadn't meant to say this, really. The words had just escaped his mouth. He didn't want the other to pity him. Of course he would have understand he was talking about himself. He needed to smoke but couldn't find his pack. It must have fallen in the sea. He couldn't stay here, not doing anything, because he knew it would drive him crazy. All he could think about was those long days he had spent on the rock, each day losing his hope for a boat to find them. He remembered how he thought he'd died there. He remembered the hunger, the pain in his stomack and how weak he felt.

He was so lost in his thought he hadn't heard the swordsman talking to him. **'Oi, Cook, you still here? Are you okay?' **

**'Yeah, yeah. I'm going on the other side, see if the others come.'** he whispered while leaving. Zoro didn't know if he should followed him, but guessed it would only angered the cook and make no difference. Between, he certainly needed to be alone. So Zoro sat down.

** 'He'll be fine'** he heard behind him. He turned back and discovered Luffy.

** 'Since when are you awake?'**

The rubberman laughed. **'Heard you shout.'** he said while coming to sit next to him.

** 'Did you know about what he said?' **

**'Kind of. That's why he didn't want to join when I asked first, on the restaurant. Talking about food, I'm so hungry Zoro don't you know what I can eat?' **

**'Luffy, there's nothing on that rock, what would you want us to eat?' **

**'We can try to catch some fish!'**

** 'With what?'** Zoro shook his head, smiling a bit. The man was so stupid sometimes, and so smart when he wanted to.

** 'I didn't know about it'** he finally admitted.

**'Of course you didn't. He doesn't talk about his past. Just as you don't. Or I don't. Do you know the past of someone in the crew?' **

**'Hm. Nami's been through hard time with those fishmen. Robin saw a buster call. Brook lost his friends?' **

**'See, you don't know much. I don't neither. Our past's not important. Present is. We all been through a lot I guess. But now we have each other.'** he shrugged. It seemed so obvious to him.

Zoro wondered if he realized how smart he could be. Not that he'd ever say it to him. He didn't want him to bring it back each time they'd called him an idiot.

Suddenly, Luffy stood up.** 'Oi, look, they are here! OI WE ARE HERE!!'** he shouted, as if they could hear him.

** 'Gonna tell it to the moron'** Zoro mumbled as he stood up too.

He found the blonde who was staring at the sea, as if he was lost in it. **'Oi cook. The Sunny's here. Told you they'd find us**.**'** The blonde sighed. Relief could be seen over his face and he even smiled a bit.

As they returned to Luffy side by side, Sanji whispered **'Sorry for earlier.'**

Zoro shrugged. _'No problem._' It meant.

Maybe Luffy was right. They all had been through a lot. They weren't here to protect each other in the past. But all of them was ready to make each other's present and future the best it could be.


End file.
